Reincarnations
by Kara luvs SanzoGojyo n K
Summary: Gyuumao has been awoken after 500 years! The reincarnations of Sanzo-ikkou try to stop him.


Kara: Aaargh! I wish I owned Saiyuki, but I don't! Anyway, this story is about the reincarnations of Sanzo-ikkou.If you had read the summary out there, you should know. (^_^;)  
  
Disclamer: The sounds of silence.  
  
Saiyuki - Reincarnations  
  
Chapter 1 - Yasunari Shinoda and an accident  
  
Kikka Ayumi :Li Kara Yuki Arase : Cho Hakkai Ken Kawasari: Sha Gojyo Yasunari Shinoda : Genjyo Sanzo Iori : Goku  
  
@ @ @  
  
"Heads up!! Speed bump!!" a voice hollered.  
  
A group of girls on their favourite kinds of transports flew through the air and came to a stop. Talia Li, a negro- japanese smiled and roller- bladed over to some steps. Cordelia Taylor, an American, swung her leg over her bike. Aikawa Yu stepped off her scooter. Kikka Ayumi picked up her skate board and went to sit with them.  
  
" Whew.What a rush," Cordelia said, pushing her red hair out of her opal eyes.  
  
" We completed the course in 4 minutes," Talia said, checking her watch. "That's 2 minutes faster than yesterday."  
  
Yu blinked and glanced at her watch. "Erm, mine says 6."  
  
Talia looked over. "Yu," she groaned. "That's yesterday's time. See the date?"  
  
Through enough, the date said 18/12/03. "Omigosh," Yu said and blinked. "I must have forgot to set it.Gomen," she apologized sheepishly as the rest burst out laughing. "So, what's the time now?"  
  
"6.30 pm," Cordelia said.  
  
"What? Already?" Kikka jumped up. "I gotta dash. My parents are taking me out tonight."  
  
"Does that mean you won't go to the pub today?" Cordelia sulked.  
  
Kikka stepped on her skateboard. "Nope, sorry, Cordy. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" She sped off and did an oilie to leap over the tyres blocking her path. As she rounded a corner, she crashed into a tall guy.  
  
"Kuso baba!" came a familiar growling, low, male voice. "Why can't you look at where you're going?"  
  
Kikka's P.O.V  
  
Oh. My. God. It's him. The high school drop out. The street gangster. The soon to be murderer. The one so many girls had a crush over in school. The cool guy.  
  
Yasunari Shinoda  
  
"Whadda you lookin' at?" he demanded. Violet orbs glared at me. He stood up.  
  
I tried standing up too, but the next moment, I slumped to the ground in pain. "Oww," I groaned.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" Shinoda asked. I realized the hard note in his voice was gone.  
  
I shook my head and tried standing up again, but pain shot up my left foot. "Oww! My foot!" I closed my eyes and leaned my head against a wall, trying to block out the pain.  
  
Suddenly, I felt hands on my foot. I opened my eyes to see Shinoda examining it.  
  
"Ch. Twisted ankle," he muttered. "You won't be able to skate or walk far with this." He held out his hand. "My apartment is nearby. I've got a first-aid kit there. C'mon."  
  
Hardly believing my luck, I took the hand that he offered and was pulled to my feet. Again, I almost fell, but he put his arm around my waist to help me.  
  
Little by little, we managed to make it to his apartment which was not far from the skating area. I rested on the sofa while he gently and carefully took off my shoe and sock. I watched his face closely. He looked so adorable.  
  
"Don't scream," he suddenly told me.  
  
"What?"  
  
He suddenly twisted my ankle. "Oooowww!!" I yelled.  
  
"Hey, didn't I tell you not to scream?" he asked coolly as he wrapped a bandage around my ankle. "Here. Try out your foot."  
  
"You didn't tell me you were gonna twist it!" I complained. Gingerly putting my foot down, I tried walking. "Wow. The pain's lessened. Thanks."  
  
"Ch."  
  
"Where did you learn first-aid anyway?"  
  
Shinoda looked uncomfortable. "From my guardian," he reluctantly answered.  
"Who was he?"  
  
He looked even more uncomfortable. He began shifting restlessly.  
  
"Shiwa Hajime."  
  
@ @ @  
  
Kara: UUU! Sucky cliffhanger, right? Sumamisen.(U__U;) Em, I'm totally out of ideas here, so any body who wants to review can throw in their ideas as well.(That is, if Yin or Ling dosen't write Chapter 2 first.) So far, Yin and Ling has asked me to let Yasunari Shinoda (Genjyo Sanzo) use machine guns/bazookas. But I think he should stick to his Smith & Wesson. Anyway, those Saiyuki fans would know that Shiwa Hajime is actually Komyo Sanzo. I'll try to update fast!! (^____^ V ) 


End file.
